1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed golf club heads in which golfers can change the position of a weight member attached to the golf club head in accordance with their preference. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-137400, 2006-102235, and 2007-222257 disclose putter heads in which the position of the weight member can be changed. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 7-15067, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-9742, and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3127234 disclose wood type golf club heads in which the position of the weight member can be changed.
When the position of the weight member is changed, the center-of-gravity position of the golf club head changes. In a wood type or utility type (hybrid type) golf club head, as the center-of-gravity position changes, the height or lateral directionality of flight of a hit ball changes. Users can change the position of the weight member to obtain their preferred ball flight.
However, some golfers may want to adjust only the height of ball flight. If both the height and lateral directionality of flight of the hit ball change in accordance with a change in position of the weight member, it is not possible to satisfy such users' needs. In addition, if a swing feel of a golf club largely changes in accordance with a change in position of the weight member, players, particularly those that are advanced, may feel a sense of discomfort. Therefore, it is preferable that a swing feel of a golf club does not change as much as possible in accordance with a change in position of the weight member.